


Mine

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: It's been five months of a new flavor of hell for the Winchester brother, Dean as Michael's meatsuit and Sam desperately trying to save his brother, but Sam found an archaic soul bonding spell, willing to do anything to save Dean. How far are the brothers willing to go for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, another little plot idea I had and decided to write down. I would appreciate any feedback! Much love<3

Sam's hands shook as he poured in the blood of an angel, taken, and then the demon blood, willingly offered, and finally, slid the blade down his palm and let the dark red join the swirling mass in the bowl between his knees. 

A mix of ancient Latin, Greek, and other forgotten languages dripped from his lips, almost like a song. His voice was hoarse from practice but he knew the risks if even _one_ thing went wrong. He dropped his hand in at the last moment and called his brother's name. Demanded. Screamed. Yelled. He wasn't too sure. 

All he knew was that his chest was getting hot and that he needed to drink the remnants of the bowl. He clumsily grabbed it, pouring it into his open mouth, swallowing without hesitation and gasped as a flash of Dean, no _Michael,_ thrashing on the floor came through and gasped, chest burning more. 

"He is Mine!" Sam screamed out and flung his hands forward, blood spattering the ground. His head exploded in white as he forced the connection between soul mates open and poured himself into his brother, forcing Michael out. Michael may be an archangel, but he wasn't a demon blood junkie with powers unimaginable at his beck and call. He wasn't Dean's soulmate. Souls have power, and Sam just needed to give his brother's a bit of a jump start to _WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

_Sammy?_

Sam found himself on his back, feet under his thighs and grimaced, rearranging his legs. 

_Sammy?_

Sam gasped and rubbed at his chest which still felt warm. 

_Dean?_

_Michael is gone. I don't know what you did, Sam... But we will talk about that later. I'm coming home now._

Sam glanced around the abandoned warehouse he had been squatting in the last couple of days, Baby parked just inside the huge doors so he could rush off quick if need be but she was also kept hidden, and grimaced. He hadn't been to the bunker in weeks. Damn. He would need to get there before Dean did to clean up and-

_Jesus, Samantha, you always think this loud and fast?_

_Sorry, Dean,_ Sam winced and rubbed at his head. In the background he could hear Dean's familiar voice rumbling but he didn't tap in. He was too tired. He hurt. When had he last eaten? 

_Sammy_? Dean's worry and confusion came through. Determination and sliver of fear when Sam didn't reply.

Sam blinked a couple times and realized that it was in fact his vision getting darker, not the room and let himself drift away. Dean would find him. 

_On my way, Sammy._


	2. Chapter Two

Sometimes, Dean thinks he dreams, for real. Not just the fantasies that Michael keeps throwing him in. Thanks to his experiences, he can tell when he's not in a real world. And when he really dreams, he can hear his brother. Sometimes screaming for him, other times just a sigh of his name but in his core it makes the fire burn even hotter. 

Michael was an archangel and thus he had more power over Dean, keeping him locked away but Dean always made sure his opinion on the matter was known. Michael had given up trying to reason with him quite a while ago, instead tried giving him lives where he was married, single, divorced, a hunter, a mechanic, a soldier, but it never tricked Dean for very long. 

His favorites were when he and Sammy were close, but it felt wrong still. To be laughing and smiling with a fake Sam when the real one could be dead or worse. He had given up on screaming his rage but he was still pissed. He just needed to find Michael in the maze of his mind, but the angel was smart and always had an eye on him. 

"Which do you think?" fake Sam was holding up two different blankets that were on sale, but Dean wasn't looking at them. As always when he saw Sam, he memorized everything he could. 

"Don't care," he grunted, debating when he should let Michael know he was aware again. 

"Dean," the familiar sigh and pursing of lips had hurt slashing across his chest red and hot. 

_DEAN!_ The fake Sam disappeared in a flash of white and Dean found himself floating in the air, surrounded by blinding white. His whole body hurt but he was unsure why.

_WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

Pain exploded and Dean screamed out, feeling as if lava was being forced through every vein he had. He realized he was shaking on the floor and groaned, rolling to his stomach. He coughed and looked around, worried if this was a trick but he felt like _himself_. Tears welled in his eyes as he rested his forehead down on the ground. 

He realized he could hear talking and groaned again but looking around, there was no there. The voice was deep, familiar, and--

_Sammy?_

Dean could feel his brother in the back of his mind, as if he had always been there, thoughts running non-stop and pain. His Sammy was hurting, physically and emotionally. It made him want to rage out, but he only let himself breathe hard as he got to his feet slowly, feeling a little dizzy but getting better as the seconds went by. 

_Sammy?_ He called again and felt the surprise and elated triumph that surged through Sam.

_Dean?_

_Michael_ is gone, Dean said, looking down at the wings burned into the ground where he had been laying. _I don't know what you did, Sam.... But we will talk about that later. I'm coming home now._

Dean huffed as he slowly checked his pockets and found a wallet jammed with hundred dollar bills and credit cards. The clothes he was wearing were definitely out of his usual price range and were much more closer cut to his figure. Who liked wearing monkey suits? Dickhead angels, that's who. 

The uptake in the speed of Sam's thoughts and the rush of worry had him dipping into Sam's head almost without a thought. He was worried about how clean the bunker was? Dean snorted and started towards the first doorway he saw. He didn't give a damn what it looked like as long as he got some food, a shower, and sleep. In that order. 

_Jesus, Samantha, you always think this loud and fast?_

_Sorry, Dean,_ Sam apologized but Dean could feel the exhaustion that swamped his brother's being. The hunger, Jesus, when had the kid last eaten?

_Sammy?_ He was worried and when Sam didn't reply and the volume of his thoughts faded slowly, fear overtook Dean. He could _not_ lose his brother. Not after just getting back to himself. But then his father's training took a hold of him and he slowed his breathing, determination rising. His brother needed him and he wasn't going to let him down. 

_On my way, Sammy,_ Dean said, feeling a responding wave of confidence from his little brother before he lost consciousness. 

It was odd, feeling Sam's presence but it was much more muted and Dean wondered if it was because it was exhaustion and starvation that drove his brother's body to force him to sleep. Only time would tell. Whatever the hell Sam did. 

He made his way down a set of stairs before walking out onto the sidewalk. Tall, skyscraper buildings surrounded him.

"Fuck," Dean whispered as he watched a NYC taxi go by. 

~~~

3 months ago

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Bobby asked, running a hand down his face as Sam packed a bag, a beanie shoved over his shaggy hair. A sharp grin through a silver spotted beard was all the response Bobby received. Sam had managed to get ahold of a hunter named Larissa that was in Egypt and had, had her find out if an old ritual that he had read about, used usually by witches from centuries old to bind people to their will, was legitimate and real. Witches weren't scary tales for such a long time for no reason. 

It had last been used in Egypt and Larissa had come through but he would need to go there as the woman who Larissa had tracked down was unwilling to part with it or let Larissa take photos for a stranger. Sam had no choice. If it meant saving his brother, he would throw himself into a pit of hell hounds. Sam was, in a word, desperate. 

Already he had lost weight and his hair was more limp from lack of showers. But Sam didn't care. He had to find his brother and somehow rid him of Michael. He only hoped the soul binding spell would help him at least track Michael's movements. It would be a start. 

Most of the other-worlders had left, Charlie taking the position of their leader as Sam became obsessed with all things Dean and Michael, hacking her way into government funds to buy houses in town for them all so they were close by hunting locally and familiarizing themselves with their new world. Bobby, Jack, Mary, and Castiel stayed but Sam didn't speak with them often. He spoke mostly to Jack, the kid was wracked with guilt and self blame and Sam couldn't find it in him to turn the kid away. Often they would just share the tables full of books, researching and discussing any possible leads and theories. 

But sometimes... Sometimes Sam wouldn't talk for days, ghosting from the bookshelves to his room and the bathroom when necessary but not even whispering a word to anyone. Jack usually left him alone when he was like that but sometimes he would come in with a movie loaded on his laptop and just watch it with Sam before leaving. 

And now...now he had a real lead and he was _not_ going to let his brother down.  Hope was also blooming inside of him. Somehow, he knew he was on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this idea! I started this chapter at work today and just finished it for you! I hope you like it! As always, let me know your thoughts!  
> Much love!<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another piece of Sam's journey! Dean's update will be the next chapter (: let me know your thoughts please! Much love<3

Chapter 3

2 months ago

Sam's voice cracked for the fifth time in ten minutes and conceded defeat, reaching for the steaming mug of tea waiting for him. Nenet was a wonderful host, always having tea ready for him during the day and a warm meal at night before he would crash from exhaustion. He was in "his" room, which was a room big enough for a mattress on the floor, a nightstand and his few belongings he brought with him.

Jack had offered to give Sam a "ride" to Egypt which Sam accepted as he didn't want to deal with hours and hours on planes and in airports. He had met Larissa in a small cafe that had only half of the lights working. She was a short woman who was packed with muscle, hair cropped short, and sported a wide, happy smile. She had been happy to help Sam out, especially when she received five grand into her account. Money makes people move like no other. She had told him how she had many ties in the supernatural community and had figured out Nenet had the spell he needed. 

In the witch community, especially the older witches, almost everyone at least knew of the spell Sam needed. It was simply called the Soul Binding Spell as there was none other like it. It was both revered and hated by witches, depending on who you spoke with. Nenet had greeted Larissa happily, she reported, but had said that only those who could enter her house would be allowed to study the spell. Larissa was going to give him am introduction and then head off to the Congo to track down some shapeshifter that was turning itself into exotic creatures and murdering people. Sam had offered to deal with meeting Nenet himself but Larissa refused, stating that this was the agreement and that she had time since she had figured out the pattern of the shapeshifter.

Larissa had already purchased some camels as Nanet was deeper in the desert. It had taken hours to get to her property. It took Sam twenty minutes to be able to walk into the house. 

__

_Sam jumped down and winced as his muscles and joints protested the actions. He felt twice his age and knew his loneliness and his exhaustion were aging him like no other. Yes, he still had his mother, Bobby, Jack, and Castiel, but it was different. They weren't Dean._

_"C'mon Sam!" Larissa called as she walked towards the small hut that was surrounded by prospering vegetation. How? He frowned at them and reminded himself that he was way out of his known world and that he was dealing with a strong witch. He started forward but after a couple steps he could feel himself slowing until he was almost walking in slow motion._

_"What the fuck?" Sam said, looking to Larissa who was standing at the door with a woman who was very tan, very short, and staring at him with very black eyes that were not demonic, just dark. She said something to Larissa who frowned but nodded a couple times._

_"She said it's a protection spell to keep out those that are evil or have evil intentions," Larissa called out and started talking to the woman, gesturing to Sam a couple times. The witch seemed to sigh before nodding and turning away into the house. "She says you can see the spell and learn what you wish once you get in the house. She says it's possible to get in but that....your blood and it's contaminated properties are what are slowing you down... What does that mean, Sam?" Larissa asked, slowly making her way back to the tall hunter._

_"Means I've done lots of crap to keep evil out of this world," Sam said after a beat. Contaminated properties? Azazel's blood... He hissed out a breath and continued to force himself forward. He didn't want to give up and he wouldn't. He hadn't thought about Yellow Eyes and his old powers in a while but of course it was causing problems again. He forced himself onward, knowing he needed to, for Dean._

_When he finally got into the house, he was dripping with sweat and was chugging down the water Larissa had waiting for him. She had gone in after being beckoned by Nenet._

_"Strong," Nenet said, coming out of one of the three rooms in the back of the hut. It was roomier than it looked like outside but then again, that could also be magic._

_"I'm sorry?" Sam said, stepping forward to the old lady. She was barely five foot but as Sam got close, the air seemed to cool and suck in any heat around her. Power seemed to leak off of her.  She grinned with yellow teeth, her hair hanging around her face in white waves._

_"Strong," she repeated, poking her fingers into his chest. "Strong magic blood. You will do well."_

_She turned away and walked into the room she had came from, muttering to herself as she did. Sam raised an eyebrow at Larissa who shrugged._

_"Hey, this is your gig. I'm just here to make sure things go well for introductions," she said. Sam nodded. He wouldn't want to get in the middle of it either if he was on the outside. Nenet came back out with a long scroll in her hands that glowed a bit as she whispered to it. Sam felt his heart stop for a second before racing. This was it. The spell he needed to save Dean._

_"Much potential in your blood," Nenet said as she came up to him and held the scroll out. Her eyes were serious as she stared at him. "You do good with this?" it was said as a question, but Sam felt he was being warned. A shiver went down his spine. He nodded. She stepped closer and Sam reached out to grab the scroll but hesitated, wondering if it as safe to touch._

_"Protection spell," Nenet said and shook the scroll at him. Sam swallowed hard and gently took the scroll. It was ice cold in his hands and Sam swore he heard whispers from it. He looked up at Nenet with wide eyes. "Many bad things happen with this spell--you do good."_

_"I will," Sam nodded. She smiled at him again and it seemed to get brighter in the room and a gentle wind swept through his hair._

_"Yes, you will," she nodded.  
_

Sam had been studying the spell and making sure he had all the pronunciations correctly. Nenet had told him the cost of a simple error. This spell was using the power of his soul to channel and form the bond so everything needed to be perfect as souls were very volatile. He needed Angel and Demon blood, his own as well. Good, evil, and man's choice, Nenet had answered. 

"Sam?" 

Sam jumped with a curse, spilling his tea on himself. He looked up to see Jack was standing in front of him with watery eyes. Sam glanced at his watched and frowned. It was about 3 in the morning back in Kansas and Jack should be resting. 

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sam croaked out, rising to his feet. In response, Jack touched his throat and healed the soreness. "Jack?" he asked again, this time in a clear voice. 

"What if we can't save Dean? It would be all my fault and I know I can't--" Sam shook his head and grabbed Jack's shoulders, cutting him off. 

"This is not your fault. Not at all. Dean made a choice and that's that," he said firmly, looking deep into Jack's eyes. He wanted to make sure that he didn't get another frantic call from Castiel because Jack ran off due to guilt again. "You're still recouperating from Lucifer taking so much power and you need to be focusing on that while I focus on this."

"I just feel so useless!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Sam swallowed and nodded. He knew the feeling well. 

"Look Jack, I'm working hard on making sure I'm doing this the right way, but I need you to just have some faith and patience, okay? Soon we will have Dean back," he said and Jack looked up at him with a frown. 

"How do you know?" 

"Honestly? The farther I get here, the more I feel like this is right, that this is what I need to be doing," Sam replied. "But I promise, Jack, we will save Dean." Jack sighed again but nodded, eyes roaming curiously as always. 

Sam was keeping everyone in the dark on what exactly the spell was as he wasn't sure they would agree and didn't want to deal with the fallout of that. He needed to focus on Dean. They thought he was trying to master a spell that would help him track and another to possibly eject Michael from Dean but that it was difficult and Sam couldn't have any distractions. Jack had come by a handful of times, once with Mary and once with Castiel but never for very long. 

"Just let me know if I can help at all," Jack said and Sam nodded. He sat back down and patted the spot next to him, Jack sitting immediately. Every time Jack visited, Sam would show him the pictures he had stolen from Dean. He had grabbed them at the last second, feeling the need for them. 

"What was Dean like as a teenager?" Jack asked and Sam snorted. 

"There was this time, I remember he had to do a presentation in health class..." Sam began another tale of his brother as he had every time Jack visited. Sam didn't mind talking about Dean. In fact, it made him happy to remember the stupid, fun times they used to have. Sam continued to tell his story, but his mind wandered back to the spell and knew that as soon as the kid left, he would be back at it. He had to save Dean


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this took longer to get to you--it's been a crazy week for me. I hope you guys like this next installment.  
> Much love<3

**Present Dean POV**

 

At first, Dean was unsure on what to do. Should he steal a car? Should he try to buy a junker and hope it wouldn't break down on the way to Kansas? He wasn't a fan of either but he had to get to Sam. He paused his pacing to stare at the angel wings burned into the ground before wanting to smack himself in the face. He could pray! That is, if Jack had recovered enough from Lucifer's attack to get him. He could at least try.

__  
Jack? Kid, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Dean. Michael is gone. I'm in this run down building on 16th Street in New York but--  


Dean's prayer was cut off by the flutter of wings and he spun to see Jack standing there, eyes glowing, but the glow wasn't as bright as Dean remembered, and he wondered if the kid was okay or not, if he was asking too much. Jack seemed to probe him with his eyes, body tense, before lurching towards Dean. Dean tensed and braced himself but only found himself with armfuls of Jack as he cried out Dean's name in joy. Dean chuckled and patted him on the back before stepping back. 

"How...?" Jack shook his head, eyes wide in amazement. 

"Sam," Dean answered, knowing what Jack was asking. "Don't know how. I woke up feeling like liquid fire was being poured through my veins and then I woke up laying there," he said, pointing to the burnt wings on the floor. Jack gasped softly, looking from the wings to him before turning and looking around curiously.

"Sam is here?" Jack asked. Now, Dean paused. It felt wrong to speak about the connection he shared with Sam, felt his protective instincts flaring up as if Jack was a threat to whatever it is that Sam had done to connect them. But logically, Dean knew that he needed as many up to date to help him find Sam as quickly as possible. 

"Let's get to the bunker first. I only want to explain myself once, and I really want a shoer, new clothes, and food." Jack nodded and grabbed Dean's arm. In a dizzying moment, Dean found himself standing in the library in the bunker. Glass shattering had him spinning to see his mom, his too thin, exhausted, beautiful mom. 

"Mom," he breathed before striding forward to pull her trembling form into his arms. Her fingers dug bruises into his sides, but he made no comment, letting the pain soak into him, feeling it ground him even more. He could hear her soft sniffles and closed his eyes against in his own tears. How many goodbyes and hellos would they all have to say to each other in this family? 

"Dean?" a familiar gravely voice had his eyes opening to see his best friend standing there, eyes wide and mouth open. He released his mother and she stepped back. He walked over and pulled Castiel into a hug, feeling the mans hand shake before they tightened in his jacket. After a moment, they pulled apart and shared a smile before he turned to look at his mom who drifted back to his side, fingers gently brushing his jacket sleeve. "How are you free?" Castiel asked him.

"Is there anyone else here?" he asked, remembering how full the bunker had been when he had still been himself. 

"Just Bobby. I'll go get him," Jack replied and rushed off, a skip in his step. Dean frowned but nodded. Where had the others gone? He shook his head. That wasn't the focus right now. Right now, he needed to find his brother. He reached out to Sam but he was still deep under. Dean tried prodding his brother a couple times and felt a slight stirring from his brother before he drifted off again. 

"What have you boys done now?" It was the tense tone that had him focusing back on Castiel, whose eyes were glowing, fixated on the middle of Dean's chest. Dean winced, bringing a hand up to his chest even as a small wave of protective anger shot through him. 

"'Bout time you got your ass back here, Winchester," Bobby called as he strode into the room, beer bottle in hand, Jack right behind him. Dean grinned at Bobby, holding out a hand to shake. Bobby shook it firmly, eyes a little misty, which he cleared with a cough and slap to Dean's shoulder. 

"Hey Bobby," Dean replied. "Now that you're all here," Dean said, turning so he could face them all, "we need to find Sam. He's passed out in some warehouse, in pain." Mary and Jack both frowned in concern immediately while Castiel and Bobby shared glances. 

"How do you know this?" Castiel asked after a moment and Dean sighed again before launching into his story.

~~~~~~

An hour later found Dean showered, dressed and fed, with everyone caught up to speed. Bobby had offered to start going through the lore right away to see what he could come up with that matched everything Dean had shared with him. Mary, Jack, and Castiel were going to help him find his brother. A couple times Dean had tried to get a response from his brother but each time gave him the same result: a small wave before dipping back into the abyss. He was stepping outside to meet the others at Mary's car when shock and pain flashed from Sam. 

__  
Sammy?  


He frowned and looked up to the dusk colored sky, trying to focus himself. 

_  
Sam!_ He yelled out as loud as he could in his head and felt their connection vibrate before it flew wide open, pain driving him to his knees, hands clutching his head. Pain was exploding in his head and he couldn't tell up from down. 

"Dean!" he could hear the others calling to him, grabbing him, but his whole being was filled with Sam's pain. Sam's pain was Dean's pain. Literally. His stomach rolled and he retched, feeling like he was going to throw up all the food he had just shoved down his throat. 

_It's okay, Sammy. It's okay._ he found himself saying, possibly out loud as well but he didn't, couldn't, care. 

_Dean?_ a weak sigh of his name had Dean's shoulders relaxing a fraction despite the pain. Sam seemed to take stock the situation before he was distancing his pain from Dean. _Shit, sorry Dean._ Sam apologized. Dean gasped as they became two beings again. He could feel the gravel digging into his shoulder blades and his arms. Someone was holding his head on their lap, someone holding him down on the chest, someone taking his pulse. 

"Must be the bond they share," he heard Castiel say. 

_Where you are, Sam?_ he asked his exhausted brother. Instantly Dean found himself watching through Sam's eyes the route he had taken to get to the warehouse. As Dean opened his eyes, he felt Sam drift back asleep but not as deep as he had been before. He looked up to see it was Mary's lap that his head was resting in, her fingers combing through his hair, tears slipping down her cheeks. She whispered his name quietly and immediately the pressure on his chest faded and he looked over to see Castiel leaning back, Jack still keeping an eye on his pulse. 

"Your heart rate got dangerously high," Jack informed him as Castiel helped Dean to his feet, hand tight on his elbow. Dean ignored Jacks comment because he knew that would mean that Sam's pulse had been dangerously high, too. He glanced down at his mom and smiled a little.

"I know where he is."

****

****  
Present Sam's POV  


 

Sam laughed as Jessica jumped up onto his back, arms locking tight around his shoulders. Her long hair draped over his shoulders as she leaned forward. 

"I've missed you, Sam," Jessica said and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Sam frowned, looking around their old apartment, noting the too good sheen to it all. Something wasn't right. Jessica hopped off his back and he turned to see her staring at him with glassy eyes but a happy smile.

"Jess?" he asked, unsure if this was the woman he had been planning on marrying. 

"You've changed a lot," she said and he followed her gaze down his body. More proof this wasn't a normal dream. He was in his normal body, not his young twenty-two year body that he usually was in, in dreams that featured Jessica. He looked up and jumped as he saw they were now in Dean's room in the bunker. 

"What's going on?" he asked and Jessica shrugged.

"I just came to in the apartment and you standing there, much older and I knew it was the real you," Jessica replied. He frowned and opened his mouth but Jessica continued. "Many times since my death I've wanted to talk to you," he flinched at the mention of her death, guilt swamping him. "At first I wanted answers, then just to yell at you and slap you for not telling me the truth," he flinched again, feeling tears prick in his eyes, "but I've gone through all the stages of grief and now I'm just so happy to see you again, Sam." She smiled at him and the forgiveness he hadn't allow himself to even think of was shining there, bright and strong. Jessica had been one of the best people he had ever met and now he found himself missing her even more. 

"Jess, I'm so sorry," he choked out, uncaring if this really was her or not. He needed to say this. "I never meant or wanted anything to happen to you. If I could have saved you--"

"I know," she cut him off softly and stepped forward to hold his hand, smiling up at him. "We may not be soul mates, but--"

"--we make a damn good pair," Sam finished their little motto. Since he was a teenager, he had felt Dean was his soulmate and having that confirmed in Heaven had made him feel better about how he had told Jessica that his brother was his, not her. She hadn't been mad, had simply spouted off their little motto and it had attracted him to her even more. This was proof of her being his Jessica. No one else would know that. **Sam!** He flinched as Dean's voice echoed in his head.

"Time to wake up," Jessica murmured and tightened her hold on his hand. "Take care of each other," she whispered and then with a flash of light Sam found himself laying on the floor of the warehouse, pain screaming from every nerve, every speck of his being. His stomach was rolling something fierce and he managed to roll to his side in case he threw up. Oddly, he swore he could hear Jack, Castiel and his mom but with a quick peek around him that had him crying out in pain confirmed he was alone. 

_It's okay, Sammy. It's okay._

_Dean?_ he asked and then realized that Dean was filling him fully, and he was spilling similarly into his brother. Immediately he pulled himself away, feeling the immediate relief that swept through Dean. _Shit, sorry Dean._ He apologized and groaned aloud at the pain.

_Where are you, Sam?_ Dean asked and after a gentle poke, Sam saw Dean was at the bunker and sighed in relief. He was close. Tears escaped his eyes as he showed his brother the way to the warehouse, the pain escalating. As soon as he had finished, the pain became too much and he let himself drift to sleep, this time sleep being his only companion.

<


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this update. I personally really do and would love your thought! <3

Dean POV

Dean didn't close the door to his mother's car when they pulled up to the warehouse. He just vaulted himself out as quickly as he could. His mind was replaying Sam's walk inside so he was able to rush right in, knew where the traps were. He heard his family trying to keep up with his fast pace, but he didn't care to slow down. He couldn't. The closer he got to Sam, the more urgent it was to see him. His pulse was racing, his skin was damp with sweat, and his whole body ached but he pushed past all of that and yanked open the sliding door, knowing his brother was on the other side. 

Sam was laying on his side, head tilted towards Baby who was parked not even ten feet away. 

"Sam!" he shouted and heard the others catching up as he raced to his brother's side. His eyes took in the grey hair and too thin body but he let the details sit in the back of his mind. He dropped to his knees, and even though he could feel Sam's presence in the back of his mind, he needed to see his brother's eyes. He shook his brother, calling him aloud and internally through their bond. The others fell to their knees around Sam moments later, hands grasping, voices calling. 

_Sammy, please,_ Dean begged, letting his forehead fall onto his brother's. The skin to skin contact had their connection flaring bright in his mind before settling to a gentle glow. He could feel Sam's aching feet, his tired muscles, his much too empty stomach, his pulsing pains in his chest, the headache that only sleep kept at bay. "Sammy," he whispered and closed his eyes as tears welled up and coursed down his cheeks. 

_Dean?_ Sam's voice was a quiet whisper but it had a grin spreading across Dean's face. _You found me._

"Of course I found you, kid. Who else was gonna?" he joked, hands sliding up to press his palms to either side of Sam's neck. The more he touched Sam, the better he and Sam felt. He could feel the edge of the pain slipping away for Sam and was glad for it. Sam's hand was suddenly on his shoulder and his eyes slid open, his sunflower, ocean, galaxy eyes. 

"Dean." It was said in a horse whisper, but he could hear, and feel, the relief from Sam. 

"Let's get you home," Dean answered and Sam's eyes slid closed again. 

_Tired..._ Sam whispered in Dean's mind and Dean nodded, feeling the exhaustion. 

"Go back to sleep Sammy, I got you," he said and felt his brother almost drift away immediately at the reassurance. He gently laid his brother on his back and watched as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. 

"You guys are literally bonded to another," Jack suddenly said. Dean jumped and looked over to see Castiel was standing with Jack on the other side of Sam, Mary was kneeling at his side, hands holding tight to Sam's shirt. "I could see the gold energy shooting between you."

"Gold?" Castiel turned to Jack, eyebrows up before he looked down at Sam. 

"Seems your brother has bonded your souls together permanently," Castiel informed him and Dean blinked a few times before looking down at Sam. So that was how he had pushed Michael out of him? By bonding their souls together? Well, that wasn't so bad. But the look in his best friend's eyes did not make him feel so sure about that. 

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, fingers touching the silver hair in Sam's beard. When had he started growing it? 

"I do not know," Castiel replied and Dean frowned before sighing. 

"Guess we will havta wait til Sammy here wakes up," he said before shifting so he could pull his younger brother into his arms. His own body was also tired and sore but he refused to let anyone else carry his Sammy. He managed to get to his feet, Mary by his side with her arms out as if ready to help whenever she could before he nodded her towards the Impala and she rushed over to open the back seat. He slid Sam in and took off his jacket as a pillow for his brother. 

"I'll meet you guys at the bunker?" he asked, looking between the other three. Jack seemed to want to argue, but Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yes," Castiel nodded. Dean nodded back and pushed the heavy doors open so Baby could leave untroubled. 

Finally, he was in the car and driving down the road, Baby's engine rumbling a familiar, comforting growl. 

Sam POV 

Sam woke up feeling rested for the first time in a very long time. He was hungry as hell, but he was quite used to feeling hungry these days. His body ached, but not as much as he thought it would after doing the ritual for Dean and-- _Dean!_

"I'm here, Sammy," Dean's familiar drawl had his eyes popping open to see his brother sitting in a chair next to his bed, leaning forward, beer bottle in his hand. He watched his brother eye his face and then his body, hearing the mental checklist. His brother always worried about him. "It's my job to worry about you," Dean said and Sam blinked a couple times. That would take getting used to. The whole bond would... he glanced up and forced himself to sit up, Dean immediately helping, beer forgotten on the floor. His brother looked good, healthy. Dean's hair was wet, in dark short spears across his forehead and his eyes never left Sam. 

"So, how mad are you?" But even as Sam asked his brother, he could feel Dean was not mad. Concerned, worried, curious, annoyed, but no anger. Dean smirked at him. 

"Takes some getting used to, huh?" Dean grunted before cracking his neck. "You've come to a few times since I got you from the warehouse, but I should get you some food. I can feel how hungry you are," Dean frowned at him and Sam winced. Food had always been Dean's thing. When they were kids and Dad would be gone for too long, when the money would run out, whatever Dean managed to get for food, he always made sure Sam ate and would eat whatever was left over. It took Sam a year or so to realize how often Dean went without food so Sam could eat. 

"One of your burgers would be awesome right now," Sam said and watched, felt, how happy that made Dean. Dean loved taking care of Sam, just as much as Sam loved taking care of Dean. It was this instinctual need that never faded, needing to make sure the other was taken care of. He shifted and realized he could smell himself. "Shower first?" Dean asked, but was already standing to help Sam to his feet. Once Sam was stable, he watched Dean grab clean clothes for him before tucking himself under Sam's arm to help him get down the hallway. As they went, Sam could feel how weak and tired he was. How did Dean know before him? 

"I've always been hyperaware of you, Sammy," Dean murmured and Sam sucked in a quiet breath, "now with our bond, it just gives me more data. I just make sure I can feel your physical sensations as well so that I know where the problems will be." Sam felt slightly disappointed by his brother's answer but was unsure as to why that was but let it go. They got to the bathroom and Dean helped him inside before before stepping back. They just stared at each other for a moment, taking each other in. The bond was kind of quiet, hushed as well. 

"C'mere," Dean murmured and grabbed Sam's shoulders, yanking his brother into his arms. Sam's arms closed around his brother without thought as he buried his head in Dean's neck. Tears welled then, hot and quick, making a wet mark that was already going. 

_  
Dean, I'm so sorry it took me so long--_

_No, Sammy, I'm sorry. I thought I could--_

_You couldn't know--_

_You would have said no--_

_Do you understand how much I would do for you?_

_Yes._

_Well, now we really do._

_Sammy..... why hasn't Baby had an oil change since you've had her?  
_

Sam bust out laughing at Dean's question. Of all the things Dean could pull from his head, _that_ was what he chose to be pissed about? And he could feel the slight anger in his brother, too. It only made him laugh harder and soon, his mirth spilled into Dean and his brother started chuckling too, unaware of the happy smiles their laughter brought to the faces of their family down the hall. 


End file.
